Ice Eternal
by Agent S7
Summary: [Sequel to FlameX] The Utonium family mourns the death of their friend, but a horrible scheme is forming... FINISHED!PART 2 OF THE FLAMEX TRILGOY
1. Prologue

(A/N: The following is the prologue to "Ice Eternal", the sequel. The Prologue will also be displayed in "Ice Eternal", the story.)  
  
"Some say the world will end in fire;  
  
Some say in ice.  
  
From what I've tasted of desire  
  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
  
But if it had to perish twice,  
  
I think I know enough of hate  
  
To know that for destruction ice  
  
Is also great  
  
And would suffice."  
~"Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost  
  
Ice Eternal  
Prologue  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Blossom is dead. We found out two days ago. She was killed by a madman named Blaze, Fire incarnate. She...sacrificed herself to make sure we lived. Bubbles doesn't seem to believe it. She keeps talking as if Blossom is alive and well, while we all know otherwise. The Professor and me keep trying to tell her the truth, but she just won't listen. I'm so afraid. Yesterday we fought Mojo Jojo. He said something about his lair being destroyed...and we fought him. He almost killed me. This proves it. God, this is all my fault. If I'd been stronger, I could've escaped. I could've saved her. But no. I was weak. I killed Blossom. Just as I almost got killed by Mojo. If Bubbles hadn't kicked him in time the laser would fry my head off. So everything's my fault.  
  
~Buttercup  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe it. They're both lying. I don't know how, but they are! Blossom IS alive! She has to be! She can't die! She's my sister! I drew a drawing of her last night, and she was okay in it, and we were all okay, and...everything was okay! Blossom IS alive, she has to be, my sister...can't die. No, it can't happen! I'm not believing the Professor's and Buttercup's lies! They don't know! They—Blossom! Where are you! We need you! I need you. The town needs you! Blossom, where have you gone?  
  
Love,  
Bubbles  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I found you in a pile of junk. I don't know who I am, or where. I feel like I just had a distant dream. I just can't get my feet on the ground. What's happening to me? And why do I feel so cold?  
  
Signed,  
  
Well...what is my name, anyway? 


	2. Chapter 1: Mourning

Ice Eternal  
(Sequel to FlameX)  
By Secret7  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The City of Townsville...two months ago it was struck by a horrible tragedy. A horrifying being, calling himself "Blaze", nearly burned down all of Townsville with terrible fiery power. A battle began outside a burned hospital that Professor Utonium was staying in, and Blossom fought Blaze. And was killed. She sacrificed her life to save what was left of Townsville. The ultimate sacrifice, a gift and a curse to her mourning family. The remaining Utoniums now live in an apartment in Pokey Oaks, slowly adjusting to their lives...  
Buttercup slowly opened her eyes, and got out of bed.  
"B...Blossom? Bubbles? I had the strangest dream!" Buttercup said. "I dreamed that...Blossom...you died! It was awful!"  
"Don't be silly," Blossom said. "You know I'm alive and well!"  
Blossom and Bubbles both chuckled and soon Buttercup hugged both of them.  
"I love you guys," Buttercup said, and began to cry.  
"At least...I was alive and well..." Blossom said.  
"Wh-What?" Buttercup stammered.  
Everything around her began to melt, except for Blossom.  
"Blossom! Bubbles! Oh my god!"  
"I'm dead and you did it. You killed us," Blossom said coldly. "Now I have lost you, and the Professor, and my life. You killed me. It's your fault. You could have escaped. You could have saved me! But you didn't. You wanted to torture me, is that it? Do you know how it feels to be DEAD?" She screamed. Blossom began to laugh a horrible laugh. It filled the room...no...now they were at the hospital. The burnt Townsville Hospital.  
"B-Blossom?" Buttercup uttered.  
"You killed me." Blossom said. "You killed me. You burned my body to nothing and tortured my soul. You can't be my sister. I don't know you, and I don't love you, you sick, perverted—"  
"STOP!!!!!!!" Buttercup screamed, tears flying from her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Buttercup woke up. It was the dream again. The nightmare. She slowly walked out of bed.  
"Blossom?" she asked, half-hoping for an answer. "Blossom?"  
Quiet. The world is quiet here without Blossom..., Buttercup thought to herself. I can't believe it. Just me and Bubbles. Why? An image entered her head, of a laughing maniac. Blaze. Blaze had taken Blossom's life and broken her family. Turned it to ashes.  
"BLOSSOM!!!!" her scream echoed, "WHERE ARE YOU?!?"  
Professor ran from his bedroom door.  
"Buttercup? Are you okay?" he asked.  
"No...the nightmare again...", she said, wiping away tears.  
Bubbles walked out from the room.  
"Buttercup, it's gonna be alright," Bubbles said. "We love you..."  
Buttercup toke comfort in these words, and hugged Professor Utonium and Bubbles.  
"Dad...Bubbles...I love you guys..."  
All three of them hugged and cried.  
"B-Blossom..." the Professor stuttered "Sacrificed her life to save all of us. She's......" "Really gone, isn't she? Is she really gone?" asked Bubbles, her eyes tearing up. "...Yes," The Professor acknowledged. They smiled sad smiles, then went to bed.  
* * *  
  
Professor Utonium woke with a jolt. He had heard footsteps downstairs.  
"Burglars.", he muttered.  
He sneaked down the stairs, and grabbed a knockout dart gun from his bedroom. His daughters being superheroes, he always needed protection.  
"Show yourself!" he commanded, standing in the hall.  
A figure appeared in the doorway.  
"Did I live here?" asked a voice. "Professor...Why did I say that? I'm just...so cold..." it began to whisper.  
Professor Utonium walked closer up and with a glance of horror saw the figure. She wore a tattered and burned pink dress and walked barefoot. She seemed to clutch an old diary. A burnt bow sat on her head, looking old and weary, and, most startling, a silvery-white gem seemed to be embedded in her forehead, as if she was a jewel rather than a person. She looked up.  
"Professor? Am I..." she asked.  
"Blossom?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter 2: Alive

ice eternal  
By Secret7  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The Professor stared blankly at who was apparently Blossom.  
"You...aren't real. You...can't be. You're dead!"  
"Professor! I...I just had a horrible nightmare! I—"Blossom was interrupted.  
"No! You—You can't be real!" Professor Utonium yelled. "No! Blaze...he killed you!!!"  
"Oh my god. Blaze. I remember. It...wasn't a nightmare?" Blossom asked, horrified.  
"Blossom? Is it really you?" The Professor asked.  
"You're...Dad!"  
Professor Utonium crouched down to hug Blossom, who was now crying.  
"I remember you! But where are—"  
"Hey, Professor? What's shakin'?" asked Buttercup, flying downstairs with Bubbles, and then they both stopped in their tracks.  
"Blossom," Bubbles said.  
"Wh-what happened to me?" Blossom cried. "It was all real! Blaze and...the city!"  
"I know it's hard, honey, but how are you here? Do you remember?" asked the Professor nervously.  
"All I remember was this light, and then it...turned red...and...I don't know! I'm so confused!" Blossom yelped.  
"Everything will be okay, Blossom." Professor Utonium said calmly. "Now just come into the lab and I'll heal you up. And that jewel...what is it doing there on your forehead? Maybe you can tell me what happened there."  
"I-I hope so. I'm so confused!" Blossom said. "One minute I'm fighting Blaze, the next..."  
"C'mon honey, everything will be okay." Professor Utonium said in a soothing voice. "Bubbles, Buttercup, get some sleep. We've had a lot of interruptions tonight, and I—"  
"But what about Blossom? I...I knew she was alive! I want to talk to her again!" Bubbles yelled. "I deserve it!"  
Buttercup looked a little frightened. "H-How is she alive again?"  
"Well...let's see now...She could've been in a coma...possibly induced by the fire...for the last two months. The jewel could've been embedded by the explosion...Hmmm," the Professor wondered. "Well, anyway, time for bed, girls."  
"What?" Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison.  
"You can't just ditch us like this! After all of this, we deserve to talk to Blossom!" Buttercup shouted.  
"And I miss her!" Bubbles whined.  
"I miss you guys, too," Blossom smiled. "But...I don't know, something doesn't feel right. Something feels...cold."  
"Honey, you've been in a deep coma for 2 months. It's bound to put some strain on the body." the Professor professed.  
"Well...I guess you're right." Blossom said quietly. "Things are just so weird now..."  
"Don't worry, Blossom, everything will be fine. Girls, you better all go to sleep now. And since we don't have room for you, Blossom, I'm sorry, but you'll have to sleep on the downstairs coach. I'm sorry, we're just all adjusting...You being back is incredibly sudden!"  
"I'm fine," Blossom lied.  
As Blossom walked towards the coach, she couldn't help but wonder: What in the world is happening to me?  
  
* * *  
  
A flash of light.  
Everything red.  
"Something...wrong..." Blossom thought.  
The Townsville's Holiday Inn.  
Something burned Blossom's eyes.  
Ice breath.  
But Blossom wasn't using it.  
"Stop!" she shouted.  
But she wouldn't stop.  
A voice in her head...  
"Yes, Blossom. You will kill".  
That voice...  
No!  
The hotel began to burn.  
"DIE!"  
No! Stop!  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blossom shouted.  
  
* * *  
  
"Blossom? Are you okay?" asked the Professor. "You looked like you were having a nightmare. It's 7:00 am, so you woke up just in time."  
Blossom noticed she was in her pajamas now, and smiled.  
Just like normal, she thought to herself.  
"So, Blossom, now that your aliv--er...back again, should you go to school today? Sorry if I sound a bit nervous, it's just that...you've been gone for a while. It's...hard to get used to."  
"It's okay, Professor. Anyway, I gotta go or I'll be late for school!"  
3 streaks of light shot through the air as the three girls flew through the air.  
"Blossom! I'm so glad you're back! Things will be just like always!" Buttercup said as they flew on.  
"Yeah, Buttercup! We'll have fun, beat up Mojo again, play games, save the world, maybe beat up Mojo again., and then maybe—"  
Both girls stopped in their tracks. Right in front of them was the Holiday Inn. And it was frozen solid.  
Just like in the dream..., Blossom realized...  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Chapter 3: Fate NOTE If no one r...

(A/N: Gregory? Cursor? Even "lil fang"! Where are all of you guys! I need your reviews or...um...I'll die! Yeah! Ninja assassins are coming to kill me if I don't get any reviews within the next week! That's it! Yeeaahh....)  
(This message brought to you, in part, by The National Foundation for  
Stopping Ninja Assassins Trying to Kill Secret7. Thank you.)  
ice eternal  
By Secret7  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Blossom stared blankly at the cold rubble.  
A faint whisper came, "It...was real." She could swear that she heard laughter. Familiar laughter.  
"Blossom?"  
"Wha-?"  
"Blossom?" said Buttercup. "Are you okay?"  
"I—I have to go. Now. You guys hurry to school, I'll come back later."  
"But Blossom?" Bubbles whimpered, "Where are you going?"  
"I think I might know who made this disaster happen!" Blossom said confidently. "Now go, I'll meet you two later!"  
"See ya, Bloss!" Buttercup yelled.  
"Bye Blossom!" Bubbles shouted.  
Blossom took off into the sky, a pink streak following shortly behind.  
"What's going on?" Blossom asked herself, "I know that...it's almost like...somehow I froze that building. But why? It's almost like I was possessed by--"  
Suddenly it was all clear.  
"Him." Blossom realized.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, children, what is two times two?" asked Ms. Keane.  
"Four." the class droned.  
"Good! Now, what is 3 times 3? Let's see here...Blossom?" Ms. Keane called.  
"Um..." Buttercup began.  
"Speaking of which, we're glad to have you back, Blossom!" Ms. Keane shouted, as the class cheered.  
"Well..." Bubbles started.  
"Blossom isn't here?" Ms. Keane said, staring at the empty seat.  
"Nope. She said that she had to track down some villain or something." Buttercup explained.  
"Well, I guess that's okay. I was sort of looking forward to seeing her again..."  
"Don't worry, she'll be back soon enough!" exclaimed Bubbles.  
  
* * *  
  
Blossom dashed through the clouds, searching.  
"I know it's here somewhere..."  
There it was. A large red cloud with an old, ramshackle, door on it.  
The cold feeling struck again, and it was freezing this time.  
"I better get there fast..." she said, and flew over to the door.  
"Him? I know you're in there!" she shouted.  
"Come in..." a lighthearted voice called.  
The door slowly opened, creaking as it did. Inside the strange cloud building, it was all dark. Except for a single lantern, held in a red claw.  
"Hello, Blossom. Looking for..." he switched to his dark voice, "ANSWERS?"  
"Well...yes. What did you do to me? What's this jewel doing on my head too! And why do I feel..." she shivered "...S-so cold."  
"Because of that gem...you have a gift...a POWERFUL GIFT." Him laughed an evil laugh.  
Blossom began to feel cold. Icy. She could barely breath.  
"You think you were in a coma for two months? How could anyone possibly survive a blast of pure fire?"  
"B-But I did." Blossom shivered.  
"You didn't. You died," his true, darkest voice began to laugh.  
"T-That's not possible."  
"STUPID LITTLE GIRL! I AM SATAN HIMSELF AND YOU BELIEVE THAT I CANNOT DO SOMETHING????? I AM ALL POWERFUL, YOU PATHETIC FOOL!" He suddenly smiled. "Sorry, I try not to use my big voice. You did die that day. A most painful death, right?"  
Blossom cringed. It was truly painful.  
"Well, I thought to myself, '1 down, 2 to go!'. But how to kill them? I have unlimited power you see. So, I decided to kill them in the most painful, physically and emotionally, possible. I brought you back."  
Shrill laughter filled the lair again.  
"With a catch." he continued. "Blaze was being controlled by fire itself, correct? Well, I remembered an old poem by the name of 'Fire and Ice'. Ever read it? Quite a read. I brought you back with all the dark power I possessed, and then implanted a crystal onto your head. It contains all the powers of ice. And its spirit"  
"N-no..." Everything was getting colder. She couldn't feel...couldn't breath...  
"It will control you. You are but the host. And it is the master. AND I AM ITS MASTER!" Him laughed manically.  
"B-b-but...my...sisters..." Blossom blinked, looked around, and breathed one last breath before collapsing.  
"Your sisters will die." said Him, smirking.  
Blossom lay there, her eyes closed. Her hair began to turn white, and her skin pale. She abruptly opened her eyes.  
"You are correct. I will kill my sisters. But first I will kill you."  
"Excellent, Blossom. I—Wha--?"  
An icicle suddenly jabbed into Him's chest.  
"But...why?"  
"Because, I am not Blossom. I am now a Blossom of Ice. And soon there will be cold around this pitiful planet. Ice eternal." Her voice was as cold as the air around her. "I have a job to do." she said. And she flew off...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Chapter 4: Mind Invasion

ice eternal  
By Secret7  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The bell rang through the school.  
"Have a nice day, students!" Ms. Keane shouted.  
As Buttercup and Bubbles flew out, they began to talk.  
"I haven't seen Blossom all day, except when we were going to school," Buttercup said worriedly.  
"Is...Blossom OK?" asked Bubbles, worried.  
"We gotta spread and search," Buttercup shouted, "I don't want to lose her again!"  
They had just left to the City of Townsville when suddenly they saw a pink streak of light above.  
"Blossom!" Bubbles cried.  
"Let's catch up with her!" shouted Buttercup.  
They took off, zipping into the noon sky. Suddenly, Blossom stopped right in front of them, stunning both Buttercup and Bubbles. Her face looked a little pale, but otherwise, she looked fine.  
"Hey, guys, I've been looking for you!" Blossom said, smiling.  
"We were in Pokey Oaks, you know that!" Buttercup yelled.  
"..."  
"Sorry, Blossom, we were just kinda worried." Bubbles said.  
"Oh well. I'm okay now, so let's go hom-"  
"Not so fast! Where were you during all this time?" Buttercup asked angrily. "And why is your face so pale?"  
"What are talking about? My face isn't pale, and plus, I was fighting crime all day. It's more fun than school, isn't it?" Blossom said.  
"Blossom, you love school. What's up with you?" Buttercup said calmly.  
"I—I...I don't know." she whispered.  
The gem on her head began to glow brightly.  
"That's it! Look!" shouted Bubbles.  
"That must be what's making you act so strange! C'mon Blossom, let's go back to the lab, so we can crush that stupid crystal and--"  
"You fool." Blossom whispered, then immediately covered her mouth.  
"Blossom, what's going on? Tell us!" demanded Buttercup.  
"The...no...I won't say it...the Glory of Ice is being restored." Blossom stammered.  
"Blossom?"  
"I...am...Ice Blossom!!!!" she screamed. "No, I'm Blossom! Shut up fool! You are but my host!" She was yelling madly. Her hair was looking like it was almost...turning white. She abruptly took off, faster than the girls could go.  
"Something is really wrong with Blossom..." Bubbles whispered.  
"I know, and we gotta tell the Professor A.S.A.P!"  
The two zoomed through the air, flying towards their home.  
"I just hope we don't lose her again," Bubbles whispered.  
  
* * *  
The remains of the volcano-top observatory...  
  
Blossom sat down amid the ashes, shivering.  
"I have a plan..." a voice whispered.  
"Shut up..." Blossom murmered.  
"Ice eternal again." the voice said. "You were destined to be my body ever since you were born. Why fight it?"  
"B-Because it's right." Blossom stammered. Brave as she was, she knew she couldn't hold out much longer.  
"Ice eternal...How beautiful. You will engulf these pathetic mortals in ice, and we shall rule." The voice laughed.  
"No..."  
"Yes. And this equipment..." said the voice, gesturing at the remaining weapons in Mojo's arsenal. "It is all we will need. To make this planet COLD again...to make it cold... Stop fighting Blossom. You're dying. Your soul is running out of power. Look, if you let me take control, I'll spare your family and friends. You will have power unlike which you've ever had."  
Blossom thought. "So...either I die and so does all life on earth, or I live, and some people live too? I want to keep people safe. Can you let me do that?"  
"Of course. Deal? I'll tell you what to do. You just control."  
Blossom suddenly felt a jolt.  
"You're transforming." said the voice.  
Blossom's hair transformed into hair white as snow, and her eyes began to turn blue.  
"Yes..." the voice murmered. "YES!!!" it screamed.  
Her face turned pale, and she could feel icy cold wind surrounding her...  
"You are right," Blossom said. "Blossom died two months ago. I am Ice Blossom"  
Two swords of ice formed around her hands.  
"Now," said the voice, "time for the kill..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Chapter 5: Betrayal

(A/N: Thanks for all your support, everybody! Now, without further adieu (Wow, I can't believe I spelled that correctly), I present:  
  
ice eternal  
chapter5  
Secret7  
  
"Professor!" both girls shouted.  
"Wh-What?" he stumbled, and then fell over.  
Bubbles and Buttercup were floating right above him.  
"Something's wrong with Blossom!" Buttercup yelled.  
"And she's acting crazy!" yelped Bubbles.  
"What are you two talking about?" the Professor asked. "Where is Blossom, anyway?"  
"We don't know! She started talking to herself and then suddenly flew off!" Bubbles whimpered.  
"Did...anything...ODD happen?" Professor Utonium got an odd, curious but worried, look on his face.  
"Well, she looked kinda pale, and her hair...it almost looked like it was turning white! Her eyes looked so cold and scared!" Buttercup said nervously. "And...that crystal on her head...it looked like it was glowing..."  
"Did she mention anything else?" asked the Professor.  
"Something about Ice or something," Bubbles said.  
"She was psychotic!!!" Buttercup yelled.  
"Girls, search for Blossom. Find her as quickly as possible. For all we know, she could have gone homicidal. And if she won't come willingly..." He pulled out a suitcase and opened it, "Use these." Inside the suitcase were guns filled with a strange red looking liquid. They almost looked like squirt guns, except for the fact that they were cold metal, and came with sets of pellets.  
"These guns each contain 15 Antidote X pellets. Use these carefully. It will take a long time to regain her powers again if she's hit. One shot will take away her powers, and since her cells are sustained by Chemical X, Two shots would...well...be almost like acid to her. Use these carefully. Now, hurry, girls! Quickly!" Professor Utonium said, motioning outside.  
The two grabbed the weapons, zipped out of the house, and into the sky.  
I just hope they make it, the Professor thought to himself.  
He began to walk out of his lab room, when he heard some footsteps.  
"Hello? Show your self!"  
"I-I'm right here P-professor..." said the figure. It was Blossom, though her voice sounded cold and frightened.  
"Blossom! I'm so glad to see you!"  
She gave no response.  
"Blossom?" he asked.  
"Shut up, human," a cold, darker voice said.  
He stepped back.  
"Who are you?" he asked nervously.  
The frightened voice was back. "I'm...so c-c-cold. Make it stop. Stop her! She—You fool!" said the darker voice. "Now he knows. We must kill him."  
"No!" she yelled.  
The air began to get much colder, and the Professor could see ice gathering around Blossom's hands. "Yes."  
"But...our deal!"  
"I'm in control now." said the voice.  
"Blossom, you're talking to yourself. You need help," said the Professor calmly.  
"GET OUT OF HERE! BEFORE SHE KILLS YOU!!!!" screamed Blossom as loud as she could. "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!!!!!!!!!"  
Professor Utonium shot a worried glance at Blossom, and ran out with the Antidote X gun.  
"God," he thought "What's happening to you, Blossom?"  
  
* * *  
  
Two streaks of light ran through the sky.  
"We can't find her," Buttercup said.  
"But...I don't want to lose her again!!!" Bubbles whimpered.  
"We're NOT GOING TO!" Buttercup shouted. "NEVER AGAIN!" her voice echoed across the ashes that were once known as Townsville. "She can't be dead again! I swear, I'll find her even if I die trying! I...I..." Tears came. "I don't know what to do, Bubbles. She was always the leader. And now...We...We gotta return to the apartment and tell the Professor."  
"It's okay, Buttercup. We'll find her soon enough." said Bubbles.  
  
* * *  
  
Professor Utonium burst out of the apartment's door, pulling out his Antidote X gun. The air around him began to feel cooler...  
Blossom, or whatever that thing is, is coming. I can feel it, he thought.  
The door slowly began to freeze,  
"On the count of three, shoot." he muttered.  
The door was halfway frozen by now.  
"1..."  
A thin crackling noise filled the air.  
"2..."  
Visible cracks within the door appeared.  
"3!"  
Blossom burst through the door, and he fired. At point blank, it was a miss.  
"Blossom...You don't want to do this..." said the Professor, shaking out of fear and coldness.  
"You're right. She doesn't, But I do." Snow began to gather around her hands. "An ice sculpture of my father...how sweet..."  
Ice Blossom released the blast of cold.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Chapter 6: Death

ICE ETERNAL  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By Secret7  
  
It missed.  
  
The Professor stood there, frozen in shock.  
  
The blast of ice had missed.  
  
"...Blossom?"  
  
"I...think I am," she answered. "I'm not sure anymore."  
  
"Just explain what's happening, honey. Everything will be okay, alright?"  
  
"No, it won't! Don't you see? I'm beyond help now! You can't save me! Leave! Before it comes back!" she shouted. "It always comes back! Because it's in me!" she said, pointing to the gem embedded in her forehead.  
  
The Professor's eyes widened.  
  
"My god...That's what's been causing it."  
  
"Dad, run, I can feel it coming back for you!"  
  
Professor Utonium started on his feet, running as fast as he could.  
  
I have to warn them... he thought.  
  
Buttercup and Bubbles looked down, seeing their apartment in Townsville.  
  
"Professor? We couldn't find Blossom..." said Bubbles, as she and her sister hovered down.  
  
"She's not here, either," said a voice. But it wasn't the Professor's.  
  
"Blossom!" Bubbles cheered. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
She ran into the apartment, and all was quiet for a few seconds. There was a gasp. And then a cold voice spoke:  
  
"I'm not Blossom." It said.  
  
A blast of sheer crystal ice slammed Bubbles backward, freezing her in mid-air.  
  
"She's gone. She died two months ago, and you're about to die with her." The voice said. The figure who looked like Blossom smiled an icy smile as Buttercup looked, horrified.  
  
"What have you done with Bubbles???" she screamed.  
  
"She's frozen, in ice that's approximately -150 F. She should thaw within a week. By that time, she'll suffocate, and ice eternal will be restored." She said, her voice cutting like the cold around the ice.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"Ice Blossom. Pleased to meet you," she said, as ice blasted out of her hand.  
  
Buttercup leapt out of the way, as it barely missed.  
  
"She's told me a lot about you. She says she cares about you so much. That's why I'm so eager to kill you," said "Ice Blossom", firing another blast of cold.  
  
Buttercup again dodged, shooting to the left. "If you killed Blossom..." her hands erupted in green fire, "You better kill me before I cause you a whole lot of hurt."  
  
"If you kill me, you kill her." She said simply.  
  
Buttercup paused. She couldn't do this. Anyone, just anyone but her sister. Not her.  
  
"I..."  
  
"You can't, can you?" asked Ice Blossom curiously.  
  
"I'm going to kill you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Buttercup shot forward and landed a slamming kick into Blossom's chest.  
  
"YOU STUPID MURDERER!!" screamed Buttercup, and slammed her fist into Ice Blossom's stomach. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU AND BLAZE!" She said, blasting a punch to the cheek. "It's all your fault..." she said, calming down. "You tricked us. We thought you were..."  
  
"Alive? Don't joke. I'm just dead, like you'll be soon," struggled Ice Blossom. Suddenly, she chocked out "The...crystal...It's...the crystal..."  
  
"Blossom? You're ali--"  
  
Buttercup stood there, frozen in ice.  
  
"You can't win," Ice Blossom said to herself.  
  
"Yes I can," said a voice.  
  
Professor Utonium dashed forward, holding a gun, and before she could react, fired it at Blossom's face.  
  
The crystal shattered, and Blossom crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Honey?" asked the professor.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Are you there?"  
  
She fell limp.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. Chapter 7: Realization

ICE ETERNAL  
Chapter 7  
  
She was dead again. She knew it. Her destiny had been destroyed, almost to her disappointment, and now she was dead. It was better than being enslaved, she thought. If she was in heaven though, how was the Professor there?  
"Blossom? Please be alive. Please."  
She was seeing double. She tried to talk, but no words would come out. Come to think of it, where was she for the last 2 months? It was like a dream...no, a nightmare.  
"Blossom? Oh lord! Please be alive! Please!" he said, tears streaming down his face. "I don't want to lose you again! Jesus, no! Spare her! Spare her!"  
She tried to talk, but she couldn't. She was remembering. Everything that had happened over the last several months were coming back.  
"No..." she whispered.  
"Blossom?"  
"I...I don't wanna remember..." she whispered. Then, she realized: "Professor?"  
"Honey!" he shouted. "I...thought you were....gone again, but it's really you!"  
"If my head...wasn't...hurting, I'd hug you." she whispered, then smiled. "Professor...do you think I'll die?"  
"No, of course not! I--" he paused. "I'm not sure."  
"Are...Bubbles and Buttercup okay?"  
"Yes, they were frozen, but soon they'll be fine."  
"Tell them that I love them," Blossom whispered.  
"Yes Blossom. Blossom?" he said. "No..."  
There was no reply.  
  
The three people mourned in the car as they drove to the funeral. They were Professor Utonium, Bubbles and Buttercup. All of them had sad looks on their faces as they walked into the church. She had chosen to be buried instead of cremated. It only made it harder.  
The three walked up to the coffin and saw their friend and sister Blossom. She was standing next to it.  
"It's all my fault Robyn died. I gave in" she whispered.  
"Blossom...It was that 'Ice' creature. It wasn't you..." said the professor calmly.  
"You don't understand! I let it win!"  
"You had no choice. You saved yourself AND the world."  
"But it doesn't make it any better. I let it happen. She was only 5."  
Blossom bowed her head. "Even though we defeated Blaze and...me...we still lost. Townsville is burnt to the ground, and Pokey Oaks is icy cold. Everyone must hate us now. Tell me, what are we going to do now?"  
The professor had an answer, which surprised Blossom.  
"We're going to be a family." said the professor, his eyes watering.  
All four of them were silent. The people in the church were all staring at Blossom like she was some kind of monster, planning to kill them all with one swipe. She looked at the Professor, and then the chorus sang:  
"Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound..."  
Blossom walked away from the funeral, eyes getting blurry again, this time from tears. She flew down to the remains of their old house. She stared at an old rag which she recognized as Octi.  
"Why did things have to change?" she asked herself.  
There was no answer.  
"I said, why did things have to change?"  
Still no answer.  
"I..."  
There was a moment of silence.  
"I have nothing now."  
She heard the sound of a car behind her. She looked in the driver's seat, and there sat the Professor.  
"Blossom? Do you want to miss the funeral? We need to hurry..."  
No. She still had something. Herself. And her family.  
As she walked into the church, she saw the Mayor and Mike Believe.  
And her friends.  
Blossom smiled a sad smile.  
Things change, she thought. But love for someone never does...  
  
THE END 


	9. PREVIEW CHAPTER

PREVIEW CHAPTER  
By Secret7  
  
The Shnyder house was quiet. Until the door opened. Blossom stood in the doorway, staring coldly. She scanned the house quietly and walked around.  
"Robyn? It's me! Where are you?" she asked in a normal voice.  
"I'm up here, Blossom!" Robyn's voice said from upstairs.  
"Come down, Robyn. I have a surprise for you."  
Robyn walked down the stairs.  
"Blossom! I heard that Blaze actually killed you! Are you...you don't look that well. Why are you so pale? And...why is it so cold?"  
Blossom's hair began to turn white and her eyes to turn dark blue.  
"Oh my God! Blossom, are you okay?"  
"Never...felt...better."  
Blossom grabbed Robyn by the throat and began to clutch it, squeezing. Robyn began to scream.  
"What are you doing???" she whispered.  
"Killing you."  
Blossom grinned and threw her onto the ground.  
"Your parents are next, Robyn. And then I'll find the vessel. The vessel for my Lords."  
"Blossom! What the—Oh my god!"  
Two swords of ice appeared in Blossom's hand.  
"Die."  
There was a sound of ice piercing a body and a scream.  
  
Blossom still couldn't sleep, even after half a year since Blaze destroyed her, thrusting her into Hell on earth, she just couldn't sleep. She had been controlled by the crystal. The ice. It wished for Ice Eternal. For the end of life. The jewel had been destroyed. But Blossom felt cold yet again. She still felt the Ice Blossom living, somewhere within her. The killer. But it wasn't even it's fault, she thought. It all came down to Blaze. He destroyed almost all of Townsville, killed Blossom, and eventually caused chaos unimaginable by anyone. If she could have one wish, she would wish that Blaze felt all the pain that she had over the long period of life and death. And life again.  
She walked downstairs, her eyes blank. She was tired. And she thought of her enemy. Ice. It was snowing outside. Somehow, she felt like running out into the snow. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go into the snow for fun, or to embrace the cold again. Which was it?  
She shook her head furiously. "It's all over," she convinced herself. Life was going to become back to normal. She felt the memories were disappearing almost. She smiled, remembering the good times with Robyn and her other friends. She hovered to her room, smiling tiredly. She still had the joyful memories. And a whole life time ahead of her. Blaze was dead and the Ice was gone. Everything was going to be alright...  
  
The boy looked around the dim dungeon he was in. He had been there for months, and the monks had at first treated him with extreme kindness...until they discovered that he had forgotten. He didn't even know WHAT he'd forgotten. His vocabulary was advanced, he was intelligent, though a little proud, and he was kind. He knew very little about the monks, and about the size of what he knew were their name: The Brotherhood of The Dark Ones. Rituals and tortures had been preformed on the boy, yet his unusual powers and strong will prevented it from phasing him. He looked now at the monk that walked to him.  
"Ah, you. The Right Hand of the Dark Ones," he said.  
They always called him that.  
"Look, for the hundredth time, my name is B--"  
"Ah...yes. That is what you called yourself when you were powerful. But you've lost all abilities, haven't you?"  
"No...Not all."  
"What, then, can you do?"  
"This."  
The boy kicked the monk in the face, and grabbed the keys to the chains he was in, swiftly unlocking it. This was his chance, possibly his only one, for freedom. He dashed, and began to hover, something he hadn't done for months. Then, he began to fly again, soaring through the candle- lit tunnels. He felt joy overcome him, but then fear. There was the fate of the world in the balance. He needed to warn them.  
The boy burst out of the underground dungeon and out to the half- destroyed city Church of Townsville. He felt the wind again. "Freedom." he said. He hadn't been free since the Brotherhood had brought him back.  
He remembered very few things, and his abilities were greatly reduced. But one thing he did remember was that he needed redemption, for a life of darkness. And he remembered his name:  
Blaze.  
. . .  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
(A/N: Yes, I am planning on writing a sequel. Problem is, I need a title. Anyway, I just couldn't leave my story just finished. It might take me a while, but soon you'll be seeing this...) 


End file.
